battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Valley Run
Valley Run is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company, and is only playable in Gold Rush mode. The map features the United States Army assaulting positions held by the Russian Army. Rush Equipment Bases Construction Site The Construction Site is where the US Team starts off. Until the destruction of the Gold Crates at the Communications Center, this is the US Team's spawn point. There is a road that leads to the Outpost directly and a river that leads to the side of the Outpost and the side and front entrance to the Communications Center. This base can be easily defended if under attack. The RU Team can attack and gain a surprise off of the US Team if a fast group of Recon soldiers can get to the cliff near the artillery, they can cause some damage to the US Team. As well, a Recon can get to the top of the crane, they can snipe off infantry attacking the Outpost. Also a Support can continually bombard the enemy with the Mortar Strike (if unlocked) at the top or near the top of the crane. Outpost This is the first objective for the US Team. There are many ways to rush into the base such as the river or blowing the concrete barricade at the front of the base. If coming from the river prepare to meet medium to light resistance as the majority of the enemy team is guarding the front of the base but getting the crate will alert the majority if not all the entire team. If coming from the front prepared to meet medium to heavy resistance, so come with a Bradley or a well defended HMMWV. The turrets throughout the base will make it hard for infantry but a vehicle can clear the way. There is another way to damage the enemy team by strapping C4 to a Humvee and detonating it near a large group of enemies or the gold crates. It should be noted that the gold crate near the cliff can be attacked with artillery. The RU Team should remember to watch all flanks and have an eagle eye as the US Team will use every tactic. From this base it is possible to sneak into the Construction Site from here by staying near the cliffs. One thing that should be watched is the river, all though the main stream of enemies will be in the center or coming from the front. As well if defending one particular area try to stay near the enemy as their artillery will not risk hitting their own guys. Try to have as many people on mounted guns because they can rip infantry apart and severely damage the HMMWVs that will attack. Communications Center The Communications Center can be difficult to attack as there are many possible sniper nests at the base. Succeeding in destroying the gold crate in the far building typically makes attacking the other crate near the bridge should be much easier. Once the destruction of the gold crate near the bridge, expect the defenders to fall back to the Communication Center making it that much harder to enter the building. There are two vehicle accessible entrances. The defenders should have a reasonable defense on both bases though defenders should prepare quickly from the other team regrouping. Infantry can come up near the base of the tower which should have a good anti infantry defense. Remember that this is the enemies next staging area, so prepare quickly and be ready to dispatch. Barracks Vehicles will find this a very hard to navigate because a grenade launcher can target the entrance. The defenders can easily defend but flanking common. If one person mans the grenade launcher they can easily defend the front as many enemies will rush the front of the base. A skilled Demolition soldier can wait while the vehicle is trapped and distracted in the center of the base and kill it effectively. Storage Attackers, the first crate is inside a fence made of metal. One slab can be destroyed, use this to infiltrate. Dam Outcome US Victory If not already destroyed, all tankers at the dam will be destroyed. RU Victory The overhead view of the Communications Center will be displayed. Gallery BFBC Valley Run.jpg|View of the Communications Center. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company